I hate my Summer Job
by Kotaro362
Summary: Marluxia has to get a summer job, at first he hates it... then he saw... her! MarLar A.U. Based on the song "Beeswing"
1. I was 19 when I came to town

**A/N: Hey there my fellow readers! This is a MarLar Fanfiction that is based on a song called "Beeswing" by Richard Thompson… im just making it longer and Kingdom hearts related! ^^ This story takes place in the actual Twilight Town in the game, but the characters are in an A.U. style!... if that confuses you, I think you'll get it as ya read it! I do not own anything!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ **

Chapter one: "I was 19 when I came to town."

 XI  XII 

I leaned my head against the glass window in the backseat of the yellow cab I was in. The trees and houses that passed by all became a blur of quick colorful green lines speeding by. I let a quick sigh escape my mouth. I've been in this stupid cab for a little more than an hour – well, it seemed like an hour anyway. My destination was towards Twilight Town, I applied for a job at a dry cleaning place and to my displeasure I got it. I just turned 19 last month and since then my parents have been telling me "Marluxia, you have to get a job" or "Get off the couch Marly and go get a job already", They drove me so crazy that I promised them I'd get a job only for the summer. It sucks that this was the one time they actually remembered what I told them and like the average person… I greatly dislike work.

I pulled out my cell phone from my back pocket and flipped it open. It was a blank screen. Crap, I knew I should have charged it before I left. I flipped it closed and put it back in my pocket and decided to play with the hole in my jeans instead. I was so bored, I was almost considering taking a nap – but, im 19, and sleeping in cars was for little kids… right? But I had to fight to keep my eyes open. I lost, because they… just did not… stay… open.

 XI  XII 

"Sir… excuse me sir… sir?"

I opened my eyes only to have the cab driver snapping his fingers in my face. "What… what ish it?" I slurred half asleep. When I looked out the window and saw the hotel that I was going to be staying at for the summer I had a feeling that it was in fact my stop. "So what do I owe ya?" I said while reaching for my wallet

"That will be eleven dollars and twelve cents please."

"Shoot… I don't even think I have that much" I laughed a little when I said this but quickly regretted my sentence as soon as I only found a ten dollar bill in the small wallet. "Sorry, but I only have a ten". I held out the green bill to him and waited for him to take it.

"Okay, I'll take it… but just this once" The driver then snatched the ten out of my hand "But if I see you again I'll pull you over and collect the rest okay?"

"Whatever" was all I could say to him as I opened the cab door and grabbed my backpack and suitcase and finally got out the small cramped cab. As soon as I got out I swung my backpack over my shoulder and kicked the car door shut and started walking towards the hotel door.

"Oh, and sir?" I turned around only to see the cab driver poke his head out the window. "And don't think I won't remember you, you're the only man that I've seen with pink hair" What was he gonna do? Stalk me till I pay up?

"And you're the only cab driver I know with long gray hair and an eye patch" I responded as I watched him give me a small smile and then drive off. Strange guy. I shrugged off our last conversation and once again started to walk towards the hotel doors.

 XI  XII 

This was _the_ crappiest hotel I have ever seen. It was small, dirty, old styled, and falling apart, and the only one I could afford. I swear once I get money I'll never have to step into crap like this ever again.

I walked over to the counter and rung the small bell on the desk to summon the manager. I must have been waiting for about five minute's before I rang the bell again. Still no one. It had to be the third time I rang that stupid bell before some silver haired man came to my assistance.

"May I help you sir?" the silver haired man asked me. He must have had colored contacts in or something, cause his eyes were like an intense pumpkin orange.

"Uh, yah… I'm Marluxia… I called earlier about my room" I said now leaning on the desk.

"Ah yes, Marluxia" He said as he flipped through some papers and then walked over to a rack of keys hanging on the wall behind him. He scanned the numbered keys and picked one out and walked back over to me. "Here you go" He spoke in a dull voice as he placed the key in front me and then left the room.

"Wait where's my-"It was no use. He was already gone. I guess cheap hotels get cheap management as well. I sighed and picked up the key and looked to see if I could find a room number on it. "Looks like im in room number eleven" I thought to myself as I saw the big eleven marked on the back of the keychain.

My next goal was to find it. I walked over to the elevator and pressed the up button a few times… nothing. I then decided to jab it until it decided to fallow my order… once again, nothing. "Does anything in this stupid hotel work?" I thought aloud. I gave up on the elevator and went up the stairs instead.

I walked around for a little bit until I finally found a door with an XI on the wood frame. I ran my hand trough my pink hair and then let it fall into my face before I put the key in and let myself in.

 XI  XII 

Once I was unpacked I leaped on my unmade bed and shoved my face in the old stained pillow… it smelled badly, but that's beside the point! It was a pillow and not a car seat! I rolled over on my back with my arms spread side to side.

"Finally out of that stupid cab" I sung to myself. After a while of looking at the ceiling I realized that… I had no idea how to get to work, I mean, I knew what it's called… just not how to get there. Crap. I decided to get up off my bed and wander around Twilight Town to find a quick way to work. I found my room key, stuffed it in my pocket and I was off to explore… well until I find the dry cleaning place that is.

 XI  XII 

This place is to frikkin confusing! I found a souvenir shop, a cloths store, a train station, hair salon, even some nicer hotel and apartment buildings! But no dry cleaning place! I caught sight of a bench and lazily walked over to it and plopped down on the paint chipped seat.

"Where is that stupid place?" a thought aloud. All I could do was let out a small sigh and stare at the ground.

"Hey miss-"I looked up at a redheaded girl with big cerulean eyes in a school uniform. I gave her such a death glare it wasn't even funny… well, her reaction was pretty funny. "Holy crap!" she gasped as I looked at her "Im so sorry… I thought you were a girl, sorry" I didn't say anything for a while; I just kept my glare going. "Im seriously very sorry, I mean like- super sorry" she spazzed out again. I just kept my glare. "It's just t-that you have pink hair, a-and I just thought- but now I… sorry". She finished spazzing and apologizing and just looked at me. Looks like she wasn't going to leave until I said something back to her.

"Whatever. Just, what do you want?" I said; ending my death glare.

"Oh I was just wondering if you saw my sister anywhere, she has blonde hair, and eyes just like mine… oh! And her hair is always tossed over her shoulder." The girl finished explaining to me and awaited for yet another response.

"Nope, haven't seen her… but hey… can I ask you something?"

"Sure… what is it?"

"Do you know were Twilight Town's dry cleaners is?"

"I sure do! It's right down Culdrum Street." She said happily. You'd think that she would just leave since I was a stranger to her and had no clue were her sister was. I was about to say thank-you… but I had no clue were that was either.

"Okay, where is that?" I asked. But she then decided to give me a small smirk before she answered my question.

"I'll show you if you help me find my sister."

"But you don't even know me"

"So…" she said. It looked like I made her cry. I watched tears slowly form and fall down her cheeks. "But… why not? YOU OWE ME! I SAVED YOUR LIFE!"

What the hell was this girl talking about? I just met her… I don't even know her stupid name… I don't even give a crap about her name! She was still crying. I looked around Town and saw that people were staring. Crap! I hate it when eyes are on me!

"Can you believe that?, that girl saved his life and he won't help her?"

"He made that poor girl start crying?"

"What an evil man"

I listened to misunderstood comments that the townsfolk that started to spew out of their nosey mouths. They should mind there own business.

"Okay, okay… I'll help you… just shut-up" right after I said that I had realized that her tears were fake and she had gone back to her big cheesy grin.

"Okay!" She said happily. I had just lost some unknown game to a girl that looked like she was only 13 or 14 years old… I need some new skills against kids.

The crowd of people had started to leave now that she was all smiles and she lead me around town- this is my second around this stupid place!- and once again I found myself walking past the places I found earlier. It really brought me down when we walked past the nice hotel. I just stared at it until she dragged me by my wrist and lead me somewhere else.

"So… what's your name kid?"

"First of all, im not a kid, I'm 14 years old for your information."

"Okay then… so, 14 year old kid… what's your name?" I felt like a smart-alec when I said this. She just looked at me.

"My name's Kairi" She said "What's yours?"

"Marluxia" I responded as I laced my fingers behind my head.

"Can I just call ya Pinky?"

"No…" I scowled "but you can call me Marly"

"Yah know what Pinky?" She asked. I gave her a slight glare. "You should put your hair into a ponytail"

"Why the hell would I do that?"

"I dun no". I had a feeling that I was going to be seeing this girl a lot while I was staying here. Why can't summer just be over?

We continued walking around until Kairi stopped and looked at her cell phone screen. Probably reading a text.

"Oh! Looks like my sister was home all along." She said cheery. This had earned her another glare. She then put her phone away and gave me a big smile. "I can show you where the dry cleaning place is now"

"Thank you." Was all I could say as I watched her skip in a different direction. I had to run after her to catch up to her. Kairi sure was a strange girl.

 XI  XII 

In a little while of skipping and running we had finally reached Culdrum Street and then to my new work place. She opened up the door to let me in first.

"Ladies first" She giggled.

"Then looks like neither of us can go in first" I said and imitated her giggle. It was my turn to receive a death glare. I walked in the dry cleaners and then my eyes landed upon… her.

**A/N: well, that's the first chapter… if you like spoilers then go look up the lyrics! ^^ well… fav, Review (I love reviews!), alert… do whatever a reader must!**


	2. They call it the summer of love

**A/N: Okay, so I got chapter two up. Yay! Sorry I've been a little slow lately… so here it is, and remember I own nothing! ^^**

Chapter Two: They call it the summer of love

 XI  XII 

I walked through the doors to the dry cleaners place; I ended up going in first since Kairi wouldn't cooperate; but right as I entered I saw the most beautiful girl walk into a back room of the building.

"Okay, well this is it" Kairi said as she walked through the door "I don't get why- … Pinky? Marly?" her words never reached me. I was still struck by the girl I saw earlier. "Okay then Marly, I'm going to go visit my other sister… you do whatever you need to do" Kairi just looked at me with confusion "Uhg! Would you answer me already!?".

"Huh, what… what do you want?" I snapped out of my daze and faced the redhead.

"Do I need to repeat myself?"

"Sure… go for it"

"Fine! Im going to see my sister now-"

"You going home?"

"No, my older sister… she works here"

"So why are you telling me?"

"So you don't leave without me"

"Why should I wait?"

"Cause your walking me home"

"Im what?"

"My sister's shift is almost over now… and I want you to meet her and walk us home"

"You do realize that we just met right?"

"So, you seem alright, and now I have someone new to annoy now… and if my sister doesn't like you, then I'll tell her to whoop your butt!" I just rolled my eyes at her. Kairi was just too weird. First she thinks im a woman, then practically forces me to help her find her sister, and wants me to walk her home with her older sister who thinks she could kick my ass. Today just did not make any sense at all.

"Okay? So you wait here"

"Whatever" I told her as I watched her walk off to a back room.

To be totally honest, I had no intention of staying in this exact same spot, I wanted to see if I could find that blonde woman, and for the record; I was not being a stalker… I just wanted to meet a hot girl. I simply smiled to myself and started to walk behind the counter and into the back room that I saw her go through. Well, I started to anyway.

"Excuse me sir, you can't go back there unless you work here" a man with a red work uniform told me before I could enter the room.

"But, I do work here, well I will be starting tomorrow" I informed the man. I turned around to see exactly who I was talking to. The man had a dirty blonde Mohawk and some sort of a mullet hair style going on. But I guess he didn't gel it completely because a few strands of hair were dangling in front of his face. I think I was going to be sick just thinking about working with him tomorrow.

"What do you mean?". This guy was pretty damn slow if he didn't get what I meant by 'im working here tomorrow' means. I put my hand up to the bridge of my nose and walked towards him. Looks like that girl is going to have to wait a bit.

"I. Am. Working. Here. To-mor-row."

"How do I know your telling the truth?" I slapped my hand to my forehead, but what I really wanted to do was slap this moron.

"Im Marluxia and Im starting my summer job here tomorrow!" I said getting impatient with the man.

"Oh… well why didn't you say so?" The guy asked me. I really hope I don't have any shifts with this loser.

"I did tell you. Now if you excuse me I-"I stopped talking to him when I saw Kairi walking out of the back room with that same blonde woman behind her. Is she Kairi's sister? With this thought suddenly walking them home didn't seem like a bad idea at all.

"Hey Marly" Kairi said as she walked up to me. I just said 'hey' back to her, but my eyes never left the blonde. How could they be sister's… they look nothing alike.

"Kairi… Who is this?" The blonde woman asked Kairi. Her voice was like that of an angel, an angel with a spoiled sounding voice.

"Larxene, this is Marly, and Marly, this is my sister Larxene" Kairi said. I gave a simple smile before Larxene started to talk.

"Did you just meet him?"

"Yeah…"

"Then why did you bring him here?"

"He helped me look for Naminé and-"

"That's no reason to bring him here"

"But he was on his way here, but he got lost… so I brought him here if he would help me look for Naminé, and he did" Kairi's smile started to fade off her face. But I for one was done with being talked about as if I was not even here.

"Hey there, im Marluxia, you can just call me Marly" I said breaking the silence and held out my hand. Larxene just looked at it and then shook her head. I took that as a sign that she wanted nothing to do with shaking my hand. "Uhm… I'd be happy to walk you home if you'd like?"

"I thought you where totally against walking us home?" Kairi questioned me. I just gave her a glare and quickly changed to a smile as I looked at Larxene.

"So what do you say?" I asked her, giving her my most charming smile.

 XI  XII 

Well, I guess my smile worked, because I was walking with the world's most beautiful girl… and her annoying sister, but that's not the point. I am walking with Larxene and I have to say, our conversations were going great! Not only was she gorgeous but we also had a great connection with each other. This bizarre day had totally turned out wonderful, and that's not the only good news, she's staying in the same crappy hotel building as me and just one room away! I think she said her family was in either room twelve or ten. Kairi was quiet almost the entire way.

When we got to their hotel room- which was room twelve- Kairi invited me in to meet their family. She sure is a hyper little kid, well, a fourteen year old kid anyway.

They have a lot of brothers and sisters. First there was Naminé; who was apparently Kairi's twin so they are both fourteen, I think Kairi was the older one. Then there was Hayner, he was fifteen and he seemed like kind of a brat though. There's also Seifer, he just finished his junior year at Twilight High. Larxene came next in age, she's eighteen and turning nineteen soon. The last one of the siblings was a guy named Luxord he's twenty-two years old and is on break from Twilight University for the summer. Damn there were a lot of siblings here… Larxene still had to be my favorite, not that im choosing or anything like that.

"So… Marly, are you gay?" Hayner asked me as he got up on his tip-toes to attempt to get face to face with me. That BRAT!

"No… im most diffidently straight, ask my last girlfriend" I said as I pushed him down onto the room's sofa. I couldn't help but snicker as he fell.

"Oh gross… don't tell me that crap!" Hayner said as he got off the couch and headed for his room. After that everyone was pretty quiet, Seifer and Hayner went to their rooms and Naminé was at a table drawing and Kairi was hovering around her. Larxene and I sat on the couch and Luxord told me that I was welcome to come anytime seeing that Kairi was already fond of me.

I don't really get why this family was so trusting, Kairi just asked me for a simple favor, Larxene seemed to just fallow along, and Luxord who was the oldest sibling in the family just told me I could come back… oh well, at least I know some people here.

I looked down at my watch -11:36 pm- This explains why im so tired, and hungry, I haven't had any dinner yet. I got up from the couch and Im guessing that Larxene was starting to fall asleep because when the wait of the cushion decrease she flinched a little.

"Where ya going?" Larxene asked as she stretched her cramped up limbs.

"I'm going to go find somewhere to eat or go buy some food" I informed "haven't eaten since I got here".

"Awww" Kairi complained as she walked over to me "You're leaving?"

"Yeah, it's getting late" _Offer me something, please offer me something!_

"You can eat here" _Thank-you; now, what to say to so it doesn't seem like im desperate. _

"You already ate; I wouldn't want to be a bother" _Now all she needs to say is 'come on, you can spare one night'._

"Okay then, good luck finding a place to eat" _Crap! That's not what she was supposed to say!_

I watched her smile at me and then skipped back to watch Naminé draw some more. I just waited till she wasn't paying attention to me till I gave a small frown. I sighed and then looked behind me to see Larxene walking towards me.

"If you want, I can show you where the Corner store is, I mean it doesn't have much… but it's close and it stays open twenty-four hours" Larxene offered.

"Sure!" I said happily. It may just be a corner store, but it had food and I get to go there with Larxene.

"Okay then, let's go" She said as she walked past me to open the door. "Ladies first" She gave me a devilish smile. So this is where Kairi gets it from. I didn't argue or make a smart remark after that, just walked through the door laughing.

 XI  XII 

**A/N: Review (I like reviews), favorite, alert, do what ever a reader must! And be expecting chapter 3 a lot sooner! ^^**


	3. Will i get slapped if i call this a date

**A/N: Yahoo! Chapter three has arrived! I think I just got to happy there… oh well! Anyway enjoy your reading and while your reading you can remember that I don't own anything! ^^ (I don't even own Twinkies…DRAT!)**

Chapter Three: "Will I get slapped if I call this a date?"

 XI  XII 

I walked out the door laughing and Larxene joined me in the hallway not long after. She closed the door so it made a small click noise and by this moment I was done laughing.

"What did ya find so funny?" She questioned me as she started down the hallway.

"It's just that Kairi said the same thing to me earlier when we got to the dry cleaners and now I know where she got it from" I informed her as we turned left down the stairs.

"Ya-know… that was the first time I ever said that right?" She gave a small laugh while I just looked at her with confusion on my face "I guess you're so girly looking that people have to say that to you".

"Hey!" I said in a somewhat angry tone. But I don't think I could ever be angry with her. I spotted the door and ran to it first so she wouldn't say 'Ladies first'. All I could do was smirk at her as she walked out of the hotel building. She waited outside the door for me to catch up as if I were some sort of turtle. I immediately started to walk left when I felt a slight tug on the back my jacket.

"Wrong way Marly" She said while dragging me right. Just to go along with her dragging technique I started to walk backwards, smiling to myself all the way.

"Okay, you can turn around now" Larxene then let go of my jacket and continued walking in the same direction. I spun around and started to walk next to her. "So Marly… are ya new here, don't think I've seen ya around here" She looked up at me to make sure I responded and didn't totally ignore her, but, could I even find a will to ignore her?

"Yeah, but im only staying till the end of summer" I said looking down at her. I gazed into her glowing eyes; they were like a light in the dark. I didn't even realize that we stopped walking. We were like this for a while until she realized that we weren't moving and started to walk again. I fallowed once again.

"Just the summer?" She continued trying to get the conversation going again.

"My parents forced me to apply for a job" I just laughed a bit "I must have filled out a million applications but only one accepted me" I paused a bit to see if she wasn't board with my story "The one job that I got was the one farthest away from my home town so I moved to Twilight Town for the summer". I briefly looked down to her and then back to the sidewalk ahead. It was a long thin curvy walk lane with street lamps lit along the sides. "There's not a lot of grass here is there?" I questioned in attempt to start another conversation. She just looked at me.

"How very observant of you" I could tell she rolled her eyes "do you always notice grass or are you just board?"

"I always notice plant stuff"

"Do you realize how gay that sounds?"

"No…" I honestly didn't think of it as gay "lots of people enjoy and notice plants"

"Yeah lots of _gay_ people" she giggled a little. I gave her the same glare I gave to Kairi when she called me 'miss'. Her little giggle turned into a laughing attack and my death glare turned into an 'I can't believe im walking with crazy this late at night' face. I personally didn't think it was that funny.

"Eh-hem" I cleared my throat to see if she would stop laughing… nothing. "EH-_HEM!_" I went again but a little louder this time.

"What?" She responded after a while.

"Do you like anything strange for a girl?" I asked, seeing if I could get anything to make fun of her with.

"No…"

"C'mon, there's bound to be something… anything?" I pleaded.

"Well there is one-"

"What, what!?" Even I have to admit I sounded childish when I asked.

"Would yah let me finish?" Larxene snapped.

"If you would please" I said in a charming voice. She just looked at me strangely.

"I like working with knifes and daggers…" She said in a strong voice. _Just what was I getting myself into?_

"You demon" this earned me a small punch to the arm "Wouldn't you want to do something more feminine like dress designing?"

"Wouldn't you?" she asked triumphantly.

"No, I'll stick to planting" I smiled to her. For the rest of the way we just pushed each other to the side and then ran away until one of us got pushed again. When she punched my arm and ran off until caught her and swung her around in circles. This continued most of the time… until I fell down and she fell on top of me. I didn't really mind but I also didn't want to scare her off.

A small while later we reached the corner store and lucky for me it was an automatic door so that meant we could both go in at the same time.

"Ladies first" she grinned at me. I just rolled my eyes and pushed her trough first, and I was so hoping that, that line wouldn't come up again… oh well. We were greeted by a happy looking lady that was offering coupons.

"Beat it!" Larxene snapped at the dark short haired girl.

"Ooh… feisty!" I purred to myself as I watched her walk ahead of me. I then looked over to the girl that was offering coupons, she looked baffled. "Sorry uh…" I got my face closer to the name plate "Sorry Yuffie" I said now standing straight up in front of her. She looked at me and then slapped my cheek.

"Pervert!" She screamed and then fumed off to some other part of the store. And this why you _don't_ stick your name plate _on_ your boob. I lifted my hand to my injured cheek and then looked over to Larxene. She was trying to contain her laughter I could tell. I glared at her and then decided to walk up to her.

"What are you laughing at?" I asked in a pissed tone.

"You got slapped by Yuffie!" She said behind laughs.

"You know her?" I asked, hand still on my cheek.

"We were in almost every class together junior year at Twilight High" She informed.

"You were friends with that evil, slapping, name-tag girl?"

"Nope… we hated each other"

"That explains the yelling you did earlier" I started walking down a food isle and started looking at boxes of Twinkies.

"Yah… although we used to be best friends in our sophomore year" Larxene stated.

"What happened?" I asked as I put the Twinkie box down.

"Nothing… we just got sick of each other" She picked up the box of Twinkies and shoved it back im my hands "Your getting these" She said and continued to walk down the isle.

"Why am I getting these?"

"In case I ever come over"

"You like these?" _You'll want to come over?_ I smiled to myself and picked up another box.

"I love 'em" She turned to the freezer isle and walked back to me a little while after and shoved another box in my face. "Did you know they have edible flowers?" She started to laugh again. I just glared at her and smacked the box out of her hands.

"You're picking that up, you flower killer" I said as I smirked at her and continued walking. She just laughed at me.

"No way im picking that up… I'll just let management get it later" She grinned evilly.

"Anything else?" I asked her while looking at the two boxes gathered in my hands.

"I still think we should get the flowers" She said in a sing-song voice.

"And I think we would be better without them" I mimicked her voice back to her. _Since when was it we? Was she coming over to eat?_

"Here, take these" The next thing I knew a flying bag of apples came towards me. I just caught them but for the price of dropping the Twinkie boxes.

"Thanks" I said sarcastically while picking up the dropped boxes.

"No problem" I gave her my signature glare and then we were off to the registers.

c XI Y XII d

"Hey, did you find… every…thing? ... YOU!" Crap, it was Yuffie. I just ignored her and put the Twinkie boxes and apples on the counter. I watched Yuffie scan the boxes and punch in some numbers on the register. "Your total comes to eight dollars and thirteen cents" She just looked at me while I searched for my wallet. I dug my hands through my front pockets, not there. My back pockets… no, not there either. Shit!

"Marly… what are you doing?" Larxene asked me "Just give her the money already". I could tell that she was getting impatient.

"I can't find my wallet" I answered while going through my pockets like mad. I turned to face Yuffie "Hey, could I pay ya back next time I come here?" I asked. Larxene just rolled her eyes.

"Well, I dun no…" Yuffie started "You're going to have to come back here soon"

"Okay I will" I said frantically.

"And you'll also have to…" She handed me a sheet of paper and a pen "Fill out an I.O.U. sheet before you leave". I signed my name on the paper along with what I bought and gave it back to her. "Thank-you and have a nice day". Larxene rolled her eyes again and I started to turn around to leave until I heard Yuffie call me back.

"What?" I asked.

_SLAP!_

"Owww! What the hell was that for?" I asked as I held my right cheek.

"That was for earlier" after she said this she just walked away. I decided to leave it at that, I know when to quit. When the automatic door opened a cold breeze met both of our faces.

"Chilly" I commented as we started to walk again. It got darker and colder outside. I looked down at Larxene, who was holding her arms and shivering. "You look cold"

"Well im not"

"Yes you are… your shivering"

"Prove it" She snapped in a shaky voice.

"You've got goose bumps" I pointed out. All she was wearing was a tank top and a mini skirt.

"Im gonna slap you" She and I both started to laugh a little.

"What is today, 'Slap Marluxia day'?" I asked her. She just started to laugh again.

The next few minutes we walked in silence, still a little while away from the crappy hotel. A few cold breezes whistled again and this time I heard Larxene's teeth start to chatter. I rolled my eyes. There was no way she was warm. It may be summer, but the nights can still be cold. I slipped the plastic bag handles between my teeth and took of my Jacket and slid it around her shoulders.

"What are you doing?" She asked me with a confused expression.

"You know what im doing" I replied with a grin while I went back to holding the bag with my hands instead of my teeth.

"You're crazy…" She started "I told you I wasn't-"I cut her off.

"Don't tell me you're not cold" I looked back down at her "I could hear your teeth chattering… and you're in a mini skirt and a tank top". I clearly won this battle because I saw her smile at me and then slipped her arms through the sleeves. A few minutes later and we were in front of her hotel room door. She started to open up the door until I tapped her shoulder.

"Hey… can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Would I get slapped if I called that a date?" I asked with a small smile. I didn't really get a response, just a smile back at me and she went through the door. And yet… I totally took that as a 'no'. Today really was a great day.

c XI Y XII d

**A/N: Okay… just for the record I do not hate Demyx or Yuffie… but I just think that Larxene and Marluxia wouldn't get along that well… and im trying to keep this in somewhat character… so, yeah. Well, review, fav., alert… do whatever a reader must! ^^**


End file.
